Sonic the hedgehog 2: Return of Dr Robotnik
by TriceratopsX
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog lands on Westside Island for a well deserved vacation after foiling the schemes of the evil Robotnik little does he know the Dr. has his eye on the Island as well. What does the Islands strange legend have to do with Robtnik's schemes this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my story this is the first of a trilogy of stories I'm planning on writing if you have any ideas complaints anything don't hesitate to write a review.**

**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog all rights belong to SEGA**

**Chapter 1 Westside Island birthplace of a new adventure!**

A red biplane flew towards Westside Island a blue hedgehog piloting it the hedgehog grinned.

"Vacation here I come" He called happily as he flew in to land on a nearby beach. Unbeknownst to the hedgehog on the other side of the island a large man with a large spiky red mustache was landing as well.

"This time not even that pesky hedgehog can stop me!" The man said before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

The hedgehog jumped out of his biplane and looked around stretching.

"Oh man that was a long flight I could go for a run" The hedgehog said to himself before blasting into the forest at high speed. The hedgehog looked around him as he ran through the forest. "This place kind of reminds me of the Green Hills zone" He said with a smile. After a few minutes he turned around and started back.

Miles slumped against a tree sobbing a group of kids had broken his latest invention it had taken him months to scavenge enough pieces to build the small device. The kids had taken his device and broken it while mocking and beating Miles. Miles sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the broken pieces. Miles sighed the scrapes and bruises would heal over time but it would take him forever to find enough pieces to build another one.

Suddenly a blue blur shot past Miles followed by a strong gust of wind. Miles shot to his feet and after a second of hesitation followed after the blur as fast as he could. He stopped as the forest gave way to beach. Miles stared in awe at the red biplane that was on the beach near the biplane Miles saw a blue hedgehog setting up camp. Miles watched the stranger until nightfall Tails sighed and curled into a ball on the ground wrapping his twin tails around himself for whatever mealy protection they could provide.

When Miles awoke it was already late morning Miles looked over at the camp but was surprised to see the hedgehog gone. Miles hesitantly got up and snuck over to the camp glancing around to make sure the hedgehog was nowhere nearby. Miles crept towards the biplane careful not to make any noise in case the hedgehog was nearby. Miles spun his two tails and flew up to the cockpit and got in the seat was a little big but Miles could reach everything fine if he wanted Miles could fly off now and never see this dreadful place again. Miles froze contemplating the thought nobody here liked him and in return he liked the people here even less if he were to suddenly disappear nobody would care.

"Hey!" Miles jumped and looked down at where the voice came from. Standing on the beach with his arms crossed and tapping his foot was the hedgehog he was looking at Miles with a mix of confusion and apprehension. Miles climbed out of the plane guiltily.

"What were you doing up there kid?" The hedgehog asked in concern glancing up at his plane. "It almost looked like you were going to take off" The hedgehog continued thoughtfully Miles looked down at his feet guiltily.

"I was" Miles said quietly the hedgehog looked at him in shock.

"Wouldn't you miss your family?" He ask in mild surprise Miles looked away trying not to cry. "I don't have a family" Miles admitted. "I never knew them t-the others s-said that they abandoned me when I was a b-baby" Miles said finally unable to hold the tears back. "Why would they abandon you?" The hedgehog asked quietly Miles unfurled his twin tails and waited for the hedgehog to start making fun of him like everyone else. The hedgehog put his hand on Miles' head causing him to flinch violently the hedgehog looked at him in pity. "You have two tails" The hedgehog stated matter-of-factly Miles only nodded still waiting for some kind of pain.

"Huh I guess that makes you some kind of freak doesn't it?" The hedgehog asked slowly Miles clenched his fists before forcing himself to nod. "Well that's good" Miles looked up at the hedgehog tears still spilling from his eyes getting ready to say some very rude things but stopped when he saw the hedgehog smiling at him before Miles could process why he was smiling the hedgehog shrugged before continuing. "Well now I can't just hang out with anybody now can I?" He ask teasingly Miles stared at him confused seeing Miles' expression the hedgehog chuckled.

"Hey we freaks need to stick together" The hedgehog joked Miles looked at him confused the hedgehog shrugged as if to say _hey I'm a freak too_ Miles continued to just stare at him in confusion the hedgehog's face lit up and he snapped. "Hey I just got a brilliant idea! How would you like to be my family?" The hedgehog asked in excitement Miles looked at him skeptically at first but on seeing his honest expression Miles nodded enthusiastically the hedgehog laughed good-naturedly. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said happily "I-I'm M-Miles Prower" Miles said Sonic scratched his head for a second. "Hm no you need a name that suits you better" Sonic said tapping his chin thoughtfully looking at Miles before snapping. "Hey I got it how about Tails?" Sonic asked Miles smiled brightly nodding Sonic chuckled. "You should smile more it suits you better" he suggested happily.

Sonic turned and looked at the biplane. "So what do you think of her?" He ask Tails turned and looked at it before smiling. "It's amazing!" He said enthusiastically Sonic chuckled and ruffled the fur on top of Tails' head affectionately. "Yeah she's pretty great alright I call her the Tornado" Sonic said walking over to the plane and running his hand over the side. "Hey Tails I'm going into town later wanna come?" Sonic ask turning to Tails who simply looked down and started drawing absently in the sand with his shoe Sonic shrugged. "You don't have to if you don't want to I guess you could stay here while I'm in town" Sonic said slightly disappointed Tails thought for a second. _"If I go I'll no doubt get made fun of or worse but if I stay here and someone sees me with the Tornado they'll beat me worse and say they thought I was going to steal it"_ Tails shuddered at the thought before quickly agreeing to go Sonic smiled and nodded. "We'll leave after breakfast I'm starving" Sonic said holding his stomach walking over to one of his bags he had on the ground.

After a quick breakfast Sonic stood up and stretched. "Alright ready to go buddy?" Sonic asked Tails bit his lip as he started having second thoughts but nodded anyway Sonic grinned. Before shooting off into the forest Tails yelped before running as fast as he could after him. Tails started spinning his tails to help him go faster after a bit Tails saw Sonic standing sheepishly by a tree when he caught sight of Tails he smiled and began running alongside Tail at a slower pace. "Heh sorry buddy I'm not used to having people along for the ride" Sonic said apologetically before noticing what Tails was doing. "Say that's a pretty neat trick buddy what else can you do with those things?" Sonic asked looked at Tails' twin tails, Tails blushed slightly at the compliment. "W-well I can spin them to f-fly" He said nervously Sonic looked back ahead. "Man now I'm jealous" Sonic said grinning sideways at Tails.

As the two neared the town Sonic slowed to a stop Tails crept behind Sonic eyeing the town warily. Sonic glanced at Tails frowning a bit before walking into the town. Sonic looked from one building to the next Sonic stopped when he heard something behind him he turned to see Tails surrounded by kids bigger than him all of them shoving him and calling him names. Sonic grabbed the one nearest to him the apparent leader of the group a bulldog and turned the kid to face him before kneeing the kid in the gut hard. The kid went down clutching his gut gasping for breath the other kids looked from him to Sonic who was glaring at them all furiously. "That was just a warning ever pick on my little brother again and I'll do a lot worse got it?" Sonic said threateningly the kids looked from their friend to Sonic before nodding and hastily running away. Sonic went over to Tails and looked him over. "You alright little buddy?" Tails nodded before hugging Sonic crying into his chest.

"HEY!" Sonic glanced over his shoulder as a large bulldog came over angrily. "What did you do to my son?" The man ask as he pointed accusingly at Sonic, Sonic pushed Tails off of him before turning to face the large man. "Your son deserved worse than that is this. What you teach your kids to bully people different than them?" Sonic asked angrily glaring at the large man who shook with rage. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" The man asked fists clenching in rage Sonic smirk as he stared the man down. "I'm the guy who's gonna kick your sorry butt if you don't get your ugly face outta my way" Sonic said smugly the man punched at Sonic but Sonic was gone before the fist came anywhere close the mans fist crashed into the concrete. The man looked around for Sonic with wide eyes as he absently rubbed his now bleeding hand the man stopped when he saw Tails fearfully watching the man a few feet away. The man grinned as he started to walk towards Tails. "HEY UGLY!" The man stopped and looked towards the voice only to get a spinball to the face the man crashed to the ground unconscious Sonic landed gracefully next to Tails who just stared at him in amazement. Sonic glared at the crowd that gathered around them looking from the unconscious man to Sonic and back. "I don't want to see any of you people bullying my little brother" Sonic warned before walking off the crowd parting for him and Tails.

**There Chapter one completed! Alright now it might take me awhile to update so please be patient I will try to update this as much as I can any R&R Tell me what you liked what you didn't or any thoughts you had. Thanks and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank AnaOneesan for reviewing so as thanks here is a new chapter!**

**Chapter 2 The Legend of the Emerald**

Tails slowly followed Sonic thinking about what had just happened. No one ever stood up for him before the only time someone would stop someone from beating him up was when they thought that they weren't doing a good enough job of it. He couldn't understand why Sonic had helped him like that. Sonic stopped suddenly causing Tails to almost crash into him. Sonic just stood there staring at something on the wall of the mayor's office. Tails looked from what he was staring at to Sonic.

"What is it?" Tails asked confused Sonic scratched his chin in thought before answering.

"This legend it sounds like a Chaos Emerald" Tails blinked in confusion.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked Sonic resumed walking still thinking.

"The Chaos Emeralds are six gems of incredible power. Well I thought there were six" Sonic said shrugging at the end tails scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-it's only a legend nothing like that actually exists" Tails said slowly as if debating whether or not to actually say something Sonic stopped and looked back at him before smirking.

"You're wrong I found the six Chaos Emeralds" Tails stopped shocked before shaking his head and running to catch up with Sonic.

Robotnik sat in his chair and stared at his computer screen he'd read the legend hundreds of times and he was sure the legend was referring to a Chaos Emerald but how the Chaos Emerald got so far away from the other six still confused him it's not like the Emeralds were sentient and could just do whatever they pleased. Robotnik shook his head and rubbed his eyes for a second still thinking about the Emerald before freezing If there were seven that meant Sonic didn't have one if Sonic didn't have one that meant it was up for grabs as long as the hedgehog didn't know about the seventh Emerald he had a distinct advantage over the blue pest. Robotnik laughed triumphantly

Sonic stopped and smiled fondly at the Tornado before resuming towards it Tails still following behind Sonic jumped up into the cockpit and pulled a small bag out from under the seat before jumping back down to show Tails. Sonic sat on the ground with the bag on his lap Tails sat across from him watching him eagerly Sonic undid the straps and opened the bag before pulling out all six Chaos Emeralds Tails stared at the six Emeralds in Sonics' lap Sonic chuckled to himself at Tails' expression

"I know that's pretty much what my first reaction was too" Sonic said still chuckling Tails shook his head before looking at Sonic.

"So does that mean that the jewel from the legend is a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked surprised Sonic scratched his chin looking down at the emeralds in his lap as if they'd tell him the answer.

"I don't know it is possible but I can't say for certain," Sonic said after awhile Sonic stood back up and returned the Chaos Emeralds to their former resting spot. Sonic hopped back down and stretched looking around.

Suddenly the duo heard a large explosion Tails eyes went wide and he hide behind Sonic who looked for the source of the explosion Sonic spotted a large plume of smoke coming from the town. "Come on Tails!" Sonic said as he took off for the town.

Sonic skidded to a halt and looked around the town was on fire and several buildings had already collapsed Sonic turned to Tails who was looking around in fear and alarm. "Tails we have to find and help any survivors and stop whoever caused this" Tails looked at Sonic and nodded the two then started going from building to building saving as many people as they could and putting out fires.

Robotnik looked over the burning carnage that once was a bustling town he could see through all the smoke that people were running in the opposite direction from him but that didn't matter much he wanted as little death as possible but this town was one of the locations that the Chaos Emerald could be hidden and he was determined to get the Chaos Emerald before that pest who ruined his first plan for world domination. Robotnik grit his teeth as he glimpsed a blue blur through the smoke. "_Speak of the devil"_ Robotnik thought to himself Robotnik pushed a button on the inside of his Egg mobile and smirked _"This time that pesky hedgehog will die"_ Robotnik thought to himself.

Sonic looked around making sure they didn't miss anyone smirking he turned to Tails and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job little buddy" Sonic said approvingly Tails smiled and returned the gesture Sonic chuckled before looking around again _"Who could have done this?"_ Sonic thought to himself suddenly Sonic and Tails heard what sounded like a large car Sonic looked around again confused before a large red and grey dune buggy like car with a drill on the front burst through one of the buildings Sonic grabbed Tails and jumped out of the way. Sonic looked over his shoulder as he heard an all to familiar laugh. "Well Hedgehog it has been awhile hasn't it?" Sonic turned around and watched as a round pod descended from the sky and landed in the dune buggy the car turned around to face them again and Sonic could clearly see the one face he hoped he would never see again.

"Robotnik" Sonic growled in anger Robotnik just smirked evilly before noticing Tails behind Sonic "Oh so you found yourself a little friend how cute" Robotnik said before driving at them at top speed. Sonic glanced at Tails before dashing towards Robotnik's drill car at the last second Sonic jumped over it. Sonic turned and spinballed into the back of Robotnik's drill car Sonic smirked when the drill car turned around and he saw Robotnik glaring at him angrily. "Oh I'm sorry Doc did I find your toys weak spot?" Sonic asked smugly the Dr. always had a multitude of weapons that he like to use personally but they always had some kind of weakness.

Tails watched in awe as Sonic flawlessly dodged all of Robotnik's attempts to kill him Sonic repeatedly hit the drill car in the same spot and Tails could see the machine was starting to smoke a bit and Robotnik was getting red in the face from anger and frustration when he noticed Tails standing off to the side Robotnik grinned maliciously. "Very well Sonic I admit I can't beat you with this machine" Sonic stopped and looked at Robotnik suspicious "But I wonder if your little friend is as agile as you are" Robotnik said as he turned and started driving at Tails Sonic started running after Robotnik cursing his luck as he realized that he wouldn't get ahead of him in time. Tails watched in terror as the drill car got closer Tails glanced towards Sonic and realized he was to far to save him in time when Tails got an idea Tails steeled himself and started running towards the drill car catching both Robotnik and Sonic off guard Tails jumped over the drill car barely catching himself before turning and spin dashing into the same spot that Sonic was hitting Robotnik's Drill car exploded sending Tails stumbling backwards Sonic and tails watched as Robotnik's round pod fly off blackened and smoking "I'll get you for this Sonic and your little fox friend too!" Robotnik yelled as he flew away.

Sonic turned to Tails and ruffled the fur on top of his head and grinned approvingly. "Good job little bro" Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up Tails grinned as Sonic helped him up the two of them started back to their little campsite. "I'm going to have to teach you how to fend for yourself if I'm going to take you with me to take on Robotnik" Sonic said as they walked Tails nodded.

**Alright chapter 2 down I'll try and get chapter 3 finished as soon as possible but first a little Q&A with the cast I'll be your host here we go!**

**TriceratopsX: Dr. Robotnik our viewers want to know why use animals as batteries?**

**Dr. Robotnik: Well X there are just so many of them and they make such good batteries I thought no one would mind if I used a couple hundred of them to enslave everyone and it really gets on the animal rights activists nerves**

**TriceratopsX: I'm sure right well you heard it here first folks be sure to tune in next time for another exciting Q&A with the cast! Be sure to tell me what you think and if you have any questions for the cast be sure to send them in! Also be sure to check out the poll on my profile to vote for the story you want me to do next  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to AnaOneesan for reviewing once again! If you have any ideas questions for the cast or comments be sure to review As always I own nothing Sonic the hedgehog and all associated characters are owned by SEGA Alright then Big O Show Time!**

**Chapter 3 Chemical Plant chaos**

Sonic and Tails had discussed possible places that Robotnik could be using as his base Tails had mentioned an abandoned Chemical Plant and Sonic immediately decided to head there in the morning.

Sonic ran through the forest Tails following close behind Sonic skidded to a halt as a large chemical plant became visible up ahead Tails stopped behind him and looked at it as well. "That it Tails?" Tails nodded.

"Yeah" Sonic grinned and took off towards it as he grew closer he could tell that it was operational again no doubt because of Robotnik. Sonic slowed to a stop just outside the Chemical Plant Tails looked at him curiously as Sonic looked around in mild annoyance. "Unbelievable after all I've done he doesn't even have the decency to have a welcoming comity waiting here to kill us" Sonic said tapping his foot and shaking his head in annoyance Tails looked around for a second before speaking up. "Maybe they're inside waiting to ambush us?" Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for there are badniks to break!" Sonic said excitedly before running into the Chemical Plant Tails looked around nervously before following Sonic. Sonic and Tails raced through the Chemical plant without seeing a single badnik Sonic stopped and looked around annoyed. "Where is that stupid fat guy?" Sonic ask tapping his foot impatiently Tails looked around nervously. "S-Sonic I don't like this place" Sonic glanced at Tails questioningly. "We h-haven't seen any s-signs of life a-and the water down there is pink" Tails said pointing over to the edge of the walkway that they were standing on Sonic walked over to the edge and peered down at the pink muck below them. "I don't think that's water Tails" Sonic said before walking away from the edge Tails glanced at the edge in disgust before following Sonic.

Sonic kicked the small railing in anger they had been walking through the Chemical Plant for over an hour and still hadn't seen any sign of the Dr. and Sonic was quickly losing patience. "AAAH SONIC HELP ME!' Sonic turned quickly and saw Tails being lifted off the ground by a spider like badnik Sonic jumped into the badnik causing it to drop Tails Sonic grabbed onto it and used it to propel himself upwards towards the roof Sonic kicked off of the roof and spinballed into the badnik destroying t Sonic landed next to Tails and looked him over. "You alright there little buddy?" Sonic asked in concern Tails nodded. "T-thanks Sonic" Tails said Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Hey don't sweat it little bro," Sonic said before helping Tails up the two continued through the Chemical Plant.

Robotnik scowled in annoyance as he watched the two from his hidden lab in the Chemical Plant he had deliberately set up as little traps and badniks as he could knowing that Sonic would be expecting an army waiting for him Robotnik had planned that by the time Sonic even got close he would get bored from the lack of action and turn around and head home. "Curses I just need a little more time I still haven't found that last blasted Emerald" Robotnik stood up and started walking towards his upgraded Egg mobile "_Sonic won't get away this time" _Robotnik thought to himself as he got in.

Sonic and Tails stopped as they heard something approaching Sonic rolled his eyes as he heard an all to familiar cackle. "This time you pests will die!" Robotnik said triumphantly Sonic turned to Tails. "Something tells me we're going to hear a lot of that," Sonic said with a smirk. "I heard that!" Robotnik yelled indignantly Robotnik pressed a button on the control panel and a long metal tube descended from the bottom of the Egg mobile into the pink water like goo Sonic and Tails watched curious as the goo filled a canister attached to the front of the Egg mobile Robotnik grinned as he positioned the canister above Sonic and pressed a button the bottom of the canister opened and the goo spilled down towards Sonic. Sonic grabbed Tails and ran out of the way as the goo hit the ground and splattered Sonic grimaced as he looked at the spot where he was standing now covered in goo. "Gross what is that stuff Doc?" Sonic asked as Robotnik started refilling the canister. "It's a highly toxic goo I made specifically to kill you" Robotnik said with a grin. Sonic whispered something in Tails' ear Tails nodded before running off Sonic turned back to Robotnik to find he was already trying to dump the toxic goo on him Sonic repeatedly dodged Robotnik's attempts to dump the toxic gunk on him trying to buy Tails enough time.

Tails ran back the way they came looking for the large metal door him and Sonic had passed a few minutes before. Tails skidded to a stop as he caught sight of the door rushing over to it Tails started looking for some way to open it Tails found a small button by the door. Tails hesitated for a second before pushing it. **"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?" **ask a robotic voice over a speaker Tails racked his brain for a possible password that Robotnik could have used Tails growled in annoyance when he couldn't come up with anything and punched the speaker after a second the robotic voice spoke up. **"PASSWORD ACCEPTED WELCOME BACK DR. ROBOTNIK" **The large metal door swung open Tails looked nervously into the dark inside of the Chemical Plant steeling his nerves Tails walked inside when suddenly the large door shut trapping Tails inside gulping nervously Tails continued deeper inside looking for a control room of some kind. Tails looked around the base at all the complex machines any other time Tails would have stopped to admire them but Tails knew Sonic couldn't dodge Robotnik's sludge forever. Tails sighed in relief when he found what appeared to be the control room Tails ran inside and to the large control panel covered with buttons and knobs Tails jumped into the large chair in front of the panel and looked it over but cursed his luck when he saw that none of the buttons were labeled Tails crossed his fingers before randomly starting to push every button.

Sonic dodged another dump of Robo-sludge as he now inwardly called it he could tell Robotnik was beginning to get fed up and truthfully so was he "_I hope Tails is alright" _Sonic thought to himself as he jumped out of the way of more Robo-sludge **"SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED THIS BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES HAVE A NICE DAY" **A robotic voice said over a loud speaker Sonic and Robotnik looked at each other in alarm Sonic started backing away back the way he came. "Uh Well it's been nice talking to ya doc we should do this again sometime" Sonic said before taking off the way he came Robotnik followed Sonic's example and flew away from his now doomed base. _"With any luck that _pesky_ rodent and his two-tailed pal will be caught in the blast" _Robotnik thought to himself with a grin.

Tails looked around as alarms started blaring. "Oops" Tails said sheepishly as he jumped out of the chair and started running back to the door he came in from. "I don't think that was the right button" Tails mused as he came upon the door Tails started silently panicking when he saw it was still shut tight.

Sonic skidded to a halt as he came upon the door Sonic ran up and pushed the button. "**WHAT"S THE PASSW-"**

"Shut up you!" Sonic interrupted punching the speaker. "**PASSWORD ACCEPTED"** The voice said before the door started opening Sonic sighed in relief when Tails ran out Sonic grabbed Tails' arm before running back to where they came in from. Sonic glared at Tails. "The self destruct system really?" Sonic asked angrily Tails grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry none of the buttons where labeled I just started pushing them randomly" Sonic grinned and shook his head. "Hey I'll forgive you once we get out of here" Sonic said chuckling.

**Another chapter done! OK please read through this as I have an important announcement I'm going to be taking a two week break from January 3rd through the 17th I will still be working on new chapters for my stories but I will not be posting them I will try to get at least chapter 4 up before than I apologies for any inconvenience this may cause. Alright then time for Q&A with the cast this time we have a question for Sonic.**

**X: Alright then Sonic AnaOneesan wants to know why you're afraid of water.**

**Sonic: I'm not afraid of water! I'm afraid of drowning and I can't swim!**

**Alright it was just a question you don't have to get so defensive anyway thanks again to AnaOneesan for reviewing! Be sure to review if you have any questions for the cast! Also I have all the summary's for the stories in my poll please vote on one.**

**The Fate of those who fight**

**Megaman was killed in the final battle against Wily and the insane Dr. has taken over the world and rebuilt all of his previous robot masters and sent robots to kill Dr. Light luckily Protoman has managed to recover Megamans body but with the good Dr. on the run there's no way to fix the broken robot can Protoman and Bass manage to overthrow Dr. Wily or has he finally won?**

**Megaman X & Pokémon crossover**

**Vile has accidently transported X Zero Axl Signas Sigma and himself into the world of Pokémon! Can they escape?**

**Curse of the Sigma Virus**

**It's been ten years since the Mavericks took his parents and five since they killed the man who saved him during a Maverick raid Zane finds something but will it destroy the Mavericks or him?**

**Operation New Genesis**

**After finding a file title Operation New Genesis on Dr. Cain's desk Sigma is declared Maverick and forced on the run Sigma vows to get revenge on Cain and find out what Operation New Genesis is and why Cain is determined to keep it a secret can he or will he be killed by the very people he once led?**

**The Chaotix**

**Vector Espio Charmy Mighty and Ray make up The Chaotix the world's best detectives together they will solve mysteries stop criminals make money and save the world if they can keep Mighty from murdering Vector long enough!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed favorited followed or are just reading the story! Alright then on with the chapter Big O! Show Time!**

**Chapter four Aquatic ambush!**

Sonic and Tails ran as fast as they could towards the exit as the Chemical Plant started to explode. Sonic grabbed Tails and skidded to a halt as their way out exploded Sonic looked around for another exit. Upon seeing a platform twisted upwards like a ramp by an explosion Sonic smirked and started running towards it Tails following behind. Sonic and Tails ran for the makeshift ramp the Chemical Plant exploding all around them Sonic grabbed Tails' arm as he ran at full speed and launched off the ramp only a few seconds before the entire Chemical Plant exploded launching the duo even farther away from the Chemical Plant.

Sonic sat up rubbing his head glancing around for his two-tailed friend Sonic shot up when he realized Tails wasn't in sight. "Are all of your adventures like this?" Sonic looked up at the voice and couldn't help but chuckle a little when he saw Tails up in a tree. " No sometimes the explosions are bigger" Sonic said with a grin Tails laughed as he climbed out of the tree. "Great I don't think that one was life threatening enough" Tails said sarcastically Sonic ruffled the fur on top of his head. "Hey don't sweat it little bro you'll get better at almost killing us," Sonic said encouragingly the two of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing after a minute the two calmed down. "So anywhere else you know of that Robotnik might be hiding?" Sonic asked sitting down in the grass Tails thought for a moment before perking up. "The Aquatic Ruins aren't far from here he might have gone there!" Tails said happily Sonic nodded. "Alright then we'll head there lead the way little bro" Sonic said standing up Tails nodded and started running off Sonic following him.

Sonic looked around as they reached the Aquatic Ruins the name certainly was accurate the place was flooded and ancient stone buildings dotted the landscape. Sonic and Tails skidded to a halt Sonic looked at Tails. "Tails quick question do you know how to swim?" Sonic ask Tails shook his head. "Well that makes two of us," Sonic said looking around the Aquatic Ruins for a path forward that didn't involve getting wet. Sonic grimaced as Badniks started coming out of the water and heading towards them Sonic looked at the water again and could see hundreds of Chop-chops swimming around under the surface. Tails looked at all of the Badniks nervously slowly backing behind Sonic. Sonic glanced back towards Tails before running towards the Badniks and spinballing into them destroying several of the Badniks Sonic leapt out out f the spinball and started bouncing from one Badnik to another. Sonic landed next to Tails and grimaced when more Badniks started to rise from the water replacing the broken shells that came before.

Robotnik laughed as more and more Badniks surfaced and advanced towards Sonic and Tails. "Not even you can win this fight Sonic" Robotnik said triumphantly to his screen before turning and pressing a button on another console. "Status report" Robotnik barked into a speaker. **"Everything is proceeding on schedule Dr." **A robotic voice answered Robotnik laughed triumphantly. "Even if that foolish hedgehog manages to get past my forces in the Aquatic Ruins I've already won! All I need now is that last Emerald and the world is mine!" Robotnik laughed doing a small victory dance.

Sonic panted from exhaustion no matter how many Badniks he destroyed more just kept coming and the fact that their broken remains cluttered the ground didn't help Sonic jumped back away from the swarm of Badniks and landed next to Tails. "Hang on little bro we're gonna have to blast out of here" Sonic said grabbing Tails' arm before turning around and running away from the swarm of Badniks. Sonic quickly began to slow down worn down from everything that happened at the Chemical Plant and fighting the swarm of Badniks. "Hey Tails I won't be able to run much longer and I have a felling those tin cans aren't going to stop chasing us for a while know any good hiding places?" Sonic said glancing back at the swarm of Badniks chasing them Tails thought for a moment. "Well I know one place near here but we'll have to lose those robots" Tails said slowly Sonic nodded glancing back. "I think I can slip away from these chrome domes" Sonic said with a cocky grin Sonic let go of Tails and turned around and ran at the Badniks. "Hey follow me!" Sonic called as he turned sharply and ran off the Badniks turned ignoring Tails as they followed after Sonic. Tails jumped in surprise as Sonic dropped out of the trees right in front of him. "Heh Sorry 'bout that buddy" Sonic said apologetically scratching the back of his head. "Lead on it's going to be night soon" Tails nodded and began heading towards the hidden cave he discovered.

Sonic whistled when Tails showed him the opening. "If you hadn't shown me I never would've noticed" Sonic said shaking his head. "But um how am I supposed to get up there?" Sonic ask pointing to the barley visible cave halfway up the cliff Tails scratched the back of his head. "Um I might be able to carry you" Tails said quietly Sonic looked at the cliff uncertainly. "Are you sure?" Sonic asked Tails nodded before spinning his twin tails and hovering in the air above Sonic. "Alright just give me your arm and I'll carry you up there" Tails instructed Sonic looked at the cliff again still not sure if it was a good idea. Sonic shook his head before grabbing Tails' arm.

It took quite a bit of effort on Tails' part but he was able to carry Sonic into the small cave. The two slumped against the wall and breathed a mutual sigh of relief Sonic ruffled the fur on Tails' head grinning. "Good job lil bro" Sonic said appreciatively Tails grinned before standing up. "I'll go and get some firewood" Tails said heading towards the mouth of the cave. "Be careful buddy!" Sonic called after him Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up before flying down to the ground. Sonic stood up and started heading into the back of the cave. "How deep does this go?" Sonic asked himself as he started running out of light Sonic shook his head and stopped when he couldn't see anymore. "HELLO!" Sonic called into the blackness and listened to his echo Sonic chuckled a bit before turning back and walked to the mouth of the cave where Tails was waiting with firewood. "Hey Tails how deep is this cave anyway?" Sonic asked as he took the firewood from the fox's hands Tails shrugged. "I don't know I never really explored it" Tails said as he followed Sonic back into the cave a bit. "We'll explore it tomorrow I'm sure Robotnik won't mind if we take a day off" Sonic said as he started the fire Tails nodded and sat down next to Sonic.

**It seems Sonic and Tails are going to take a small break before trying to get past the Aquatic Ruins again but how far does this mysterious cave go? And what could have gotten Robotnik so happy? If you have any questions for the staff be sure to send them in! Anyway it's time for another Q&A with the cast since I haven't received any new requests I'll do one myself for one of my favorite characters Tails! Ahem here we go!**

**X: Alright Tails it's your turn now how do you feel?**

**Tails: Is that the question? Um all right I guess I kinda thought that there would be a harder question though**

**X: I was only being nice Tails but anyway time for the real question Ahem our viewers would like to know what do you like to do in your free time?**

**Tails: Oh well I like to tinker with electronic devices and I've actually made some small gadgets before! But um the other kids always broke them and beat me up**

**X: Oh um I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you**

**Tails: I-it's alright I-I'm fine *sniff***

**X: Um w-well thanks for reading be sure to send in any questions for the cast you may have in the meantime I'm going to try and calm Tails down thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! All right to kick off the New Year with a bang I've got another chapter for you all!**

**Chapter 5 Lost and found**

Sonic yawned as he stretched Sonic looked around the small cave as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sonic chuckled as he caught sight of Tails curled into a ball hugging one of his tails Sonic crouched down and gently shook him. "Hey Tails time to get up" Sonic whispered gently Tails shook his head in his sleep Sonic chuckled and continued to shake him. "Tails you have to get up" Sonic whispered. "Five more minutes Sonic" Tails mumbled in his sleep Sonic chuckled. "Alright then I guess I'll have to explore the cave by myself" Sonic said standing up Tails shot up. "No I wanna come!" Tails cried Sonic chuckled. "Well then get up sleepy head" Sonic replied as he fashioned a makeshift torch out of some of the firewood.

Sonic and Tails walked into the back of the cave Sonic's makeshift torch lighting the way after a while of walking Tails glanced at Sonic curiously. "Are we going down hill?" Sonic glanced behind them and saw the ground slope upwards. "Looks that way" Sonic said shrugging. "I wonder where this leads though" Sonic said Tails nodded.

After what seemed like an hour of walking the two spotted a light up ahead Tails looked at Sonic who was equally puzzled. "A light underground? What do you think it could be Sonic?" Tails asked quietly Sonic shrugged and continued towards it. Sonic stopped and whistled in awe when he got to the end of the cave. "Hey Tails I think you might want to have a look at this" Sonic called behind him Tails ran up to Sonic and looked at what Sonic was pointing to. The cave opened up into a large underground city the cave around the city forming a dome with a large glowing crystal growing from the top of the dome high above the city providing light. Sonic set the torch down and walked into the city Tails following behind him. "Hey I'll bet this is the prosperity the ancients achieved with the help of the Emerald!" Tails said excitedly. "Which means that the Emerald must be here too" Sonic finished with a grin. The two wondered aimlessly for a while just taking the time to admire the beautiful buildings Sonic grinned at Tails. "I'll bet we're the first ones to set foot inside here since it disappeared all those years ago" Sonic said grinning Tails nodded the two stopped when they came across a large temple Sonic grinned at Tails. "I'll give you three tries to guess what's inside there," Sonic said jokingly. "Do you think it's the Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked looking at Sonic wide-eyed Sonic nodded. "Could be only one way to find out" Sonic said as he walked into the Temple Tails hurriedly followed him. Tails looked around the inside of the temple wide-eyed Sonic stopped and grinned when he caught sight of a pedestal in the center of the room a glowing white diamond cut gem was hovering above the pedestal spinning slowly Sonic nudged Tails and nodded in the Emeralds direction Tails looked at it in awe. Sonic glanced around the room to asses where possible traps could be hidden frowning when he saw none Sonic walked over to the Emerald and grabbed it. Sonic glanced around expectantly as he absently tossed the Emerald up and caught it repeatedly again Sonic frowned when nothing happened shrugging Sonic turned around and looked at Tails. "Alright buddy lets head back I wanna take this to the Tornado" Sonic said as he started out Tails nodded and followed him.

Sonic sighed in disappointment when they reached the cave without incident. "You'd think they'd be able to afford decent security" Sonic grumbled as he walked into the cave Tails shrugged as he followed Sonic. "Maybe they thought that no one would be able to ever find the cave" Tails pointed out Sonic shrugged. "I guess so but it would have been nice to have to fight something to get the Emerald" Sonic complained as he walked back up to their camp.

Robotnik impatiently drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair as he looked from screen to screen trying to find any sign of Sonic or Tails. "Where could that pesky hedgehog have gotten to?" Robotnik wondered aloud. "Not at the Aquatic Ruins not at the Casino Night Zone not at the Hill top Zone" Robotnik's fist clenched angrily. "It's not like the pest can just take a day off where in blazes is he!" Robotnik yelled standing up a small robot looked into the room. **"Is there something I can help you with Dr.?"** The robot asked Robotnik picked up the chair he was sitting in and threw it at the robot. "Find that hedgehog I want him alive!" Robotnik yelled at the robot before storming off to work on new Egg mobile upgrades.

Sonic and Tails raced back to the Tornado Sonic grinning ear to ear at having found the seventh Emerald. The two of them skidded to a halt as they reached the Tornado Sonic ran his hand along the side as he looked at his plane with pride. "Hey Tails how did you find that cave anyway?" Sonic asked as he jumped into the cockpit Tails looked down at his feet. "I-I found it when I was trying to escape from some kids who were going to beat me up I-I've been using that as a sort of hideout ever since" Tails said sadly Sonic winced as he pulled out the satchel containing six of the Chaos Emeralds. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Sonic said as he hopped out of the Tornado Tails shook his head. "I-It's OK I'm fine" Tails said as Sonic pulled out the Seven Chaos Emeralds. The seven Emeralds lifted into the air and started spinning around Sonic slowly at first getting faster and faster as they spun Sonic and Tails watched the Emeralds curiously. Sonic grabbed his head as a searing pain enveloped him Sonic fell to his knees as the pain got worse Tails went to help him but the Emeralds created an energy barrier around them preventing Tails from getting close Tails repeatedly banged his fist on the barrier trying to help Sonic. Sonic's fur started flashing golden every few seconds and his spines pointed upward and Sonic started floating in the air.

After what seemed liked an eternity the barrier dispersed as Sonic's fur went completely golden Sonic opened his eyes which were now red instead of their usual green Tails looked at Sonic in shock as he hovered off the ground Sonic blinked a few times then flew over to the water and used it as a mirror to look at himself Tails continued to stare at Sonic in shock. "S-Sonic?" Sonic turned to Tails and spread his arms. "What do you think lil bro?" Sonic asked with a grin before looking down at himself. "I had no idea getting all seven Emeralds would do this" Sonic said Tails shook his head. "H-how do you feel?" Tails asked concerned Sonic scratched his chin thoughtfully for a second. "Well at first it was kinda overwhelming but now I feel fine" Sonic said with a grin.

**Sonic and Tails have discovered the seventh Chaos Emerald things aren't looking so good for Robtnik! Anyway it's time for Q&A with the cast this time we have another question from AnaOneesan this time for Robotnik.**

**X: AnaOneesan wants to know Dr. why is it that you want to take over the world?**

**Dr. Robotnik: Well it's quite simple actually our world is currently being run by a bunch of nitwits who wage pointless wars on each other and kill countless innocent lives what the world needs is not a bunch of imbeciles who wage war after pointless war with each other only to have their successors do the same thing over and over again what we need is one leader to unite the world under the same banner and turn our attention to more important things like improving the fields of medicine technology and the only person it seems realizes this is me therefore I am the most suited to lead the world in this new direction**

**X: I see good luck with that anyway be sure to tell me what you think or if you have any questions for the cast be sure to send them in**

**Sonic: Nutcase**

**Dr. Robotnik: Rodent**

**X: Guys please at least try and get along will you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my number one reader AnaOneesan and now on to the story!**

**Chapter 6 Aquatic rematch**

Sonic grinned as he caught sight of a badnik searching for them. "Perfect now I get a chance to see what I can do," Sonic said with a grin. Sonic flew towards the badnik at high speeds the badnik turned and caught sight of Sonic too late as he slammed his fist into the badnik's face. Sonic didn't even slow down as his fist tore through the badnik's head. Sonic stopped and looked back at Tails. "Well I'm definitely more powerful now" Sonic called Tails' eyes widened in alarm Sonic turned around to see what Tails was looking at Sonic's eyes widened when he saw a horde of buzzbombers fire at him Sonic raised his arms to shield himself despite knowing that the gesture was pointless Sonic heard the lasers hit the ground around him Sonic hesitantly lowered his arms and looked himself over he was pretty sure that not all the buzzbombers missed but he wasn't even scratched.

The buzzbombers looked at each other in confusion. The glowing golden hedgehog was hit with several laser he should be dead but for some reason he was perfectly fine. The buzzbombers decided to try their luck with the small fox a ways behind the golden hedgehog surely they both couldn't survive several direct hits could they?

Sonic's eyes widened when he realized the buzzbombers where heading towards Tails. Sonic shot towards Tails desperate to protect his little brother. Tails stared in fear and alarm at the buzzbombers who were now practically right above him Tails knew he needed to run to get away from them but his legs wouldn't move. Tails raised his arms to try and protect his head as the buzzbombers fired at him Tails cried at in pain as one of the lasers hit his left arm Tails fell to his knees and clutched his injured arm. Sonic skidded to a stop right in front of Tails just in time to shield him from the rest of the blasts. Sonic looked at Tails bleeding arm furious at the buzzbombers for harming his little brother and at himself for not getting there in time to protect him. Sonic turned and glared at the buzzbombers hate swelling in him Sonic launched towards the buzzbombers like a rocket the buzzbombers scattered as they tried to get out of the way of the golden hedgehog. Sonic tore through any buzzbomber unlucky enough to still be in his path Sonic turned and shot through their ranks again decimating their forces. Sonic repeated this until there wasn't a single buzzbomber left.

Sonic dropped to the ground and ran to Tails. "Tails are you alright?" Sonic asked Tails winced, as he stood up but nodded to Sonic. "Y-yeah the l-laser j-just grazed my arm it isn't t-to bad" Tails said still clutching his bleeding arm Sonic quickly fished the fist aid kit out of the Tornado and bandaged Tails' arm. Sonic froze and grabbed his head as he fell to his knees Tails watched worriedly as Sonic's fur returned to its normal blue his quills dropped down and his eyes returned to their normal green. Sonic shakily got to his feet and shook his head before noticing the Chaos Emeralds slowly spinning in a circle around him slowly getting closer. Suddenly the Emeralds stopped spinning and dropped to the ground Sonic quickly gathered six of the Emeralds and put them back into the satchel he kept them in but kept the seventh out. "Are you okay Sonic?" Tails ask as Sonic slumped against the Tornado lokking at the Chaos Emerald thoughtfully. "When the buzzbombbers hit you I felt more anger than I've ever felt before in my life. I think that when I'm in that um super form thing the Emeralds amplify my emotions like when I'm calm I really don't feel any different and I'm in control but when I get angry I lose control and ruthlessly attack whatever got me angry" Sonic said thoughtfully Tails sat next to him and looked at him worriedly. "But you're alright now right?" Tails ask Sonic nodded. "I'm fine"

Robotnik scratched his chin thoughtfully an entire group of buzzbombers he had sent out to find and kill Sonic was just suddenly wiped out. "Sonic couldn't have done this could he?" Robotnik asked himself Robotnik shook his head as he stood up and left to check on his special project. "No matter even if Sonic did somehow manage to wipe out those buzzbombers there's no chance of him defeating my most powerful creation" Robotnik said grinning as he looked through a window down at a large room where a robotic hedgehog that was fighting several badniks at once.

Sonic got up and stretched. "Well Tails what do you say we go back to the Aquatic Ruins and pay Robotnik a visit?" Sonic said grinning Tails frowned uncertainly. "But what about all those robots?" Tails asked worriedly Sonic grinned as he lifted the satchel up. "But Sonic what if you don't go out of the super mode?" Tails asked worriedly Sonic shrugged. "I don't think that will happen" Sonic said as he tossed the seventh Chaos Emerald into the satchel. "Alright then lets get going Tails" Sonic said grinning before running off to the Aquatic Ruins.

Sonic skidded to a stop at the same spot as before looking around the area trying to come up with an idea of how to get across without drowning suddenly badniks started coming out of the water and headed towards them. Sonic grinned and opened the satchel the Chaos Emeralds lifted up and started spinning around Sonic the badniks paused as Sonic's fur turned gold and his eyes turned from green to red. Super Sonic launched towards the badniks and decimating their ranks Super Sonic smirked when a badnik punched him only to have its arm flattened when it made contact with him. Super Sonic quickly grabbed Tails arm after destroying the last badnik and started flying across the water dodging more badniks Super Sonic slowed down as they reached the other side Super Sonic let go of Tails as he started ahead looking around for Robotnik when suddenly large stone totem poles shot up out of the ground in a large circle around Super Sonic. Robotnik laughed as he flew above the circle his Egg Mobile equipped with a large hammer. "Even with your incredible speed you won't be leaving this place alive!" Robotnik yelled triumphantly as the hammer swung and hit the top of one of the totem poles causing an arrow to shoot out of one of the mouths at Super Sonic. "So that's how this thing works," Super Sonic said as he dodged arrows Robotnik flew around the large circle randomly hitting totem poles Super Sonic flew out and slammed against the Egg mobile denting it Super Sonic landed on one of the arrows and whistled. "Dang that things well made" Super Sonic admitted before flying up and slamming into the Egg mobile again denting it further. The Egg mobile started to fly shakily bobbing in the air as Robotnik struggled to keep the machine airborne long enough to escape Super Sonic ignored him as he started smashing through the totem poles demolishing them in a matter of seconds Super Sonic admired his handiwork as Tails ran up to him. "Hey Tails what do you think? I call it ruined scheme" Super Sonic said with a grin Tails laughed three statues now stood in place of the totem poles one of them was Robotnik in his damaged Egg mobile flying away while nearby another was of Super Sonic watching his retreat a statue of Tails nearby.

A minute later as the two began to depart Sonic returned to normal Sonic grinned at Tails as he placed the Emeralds back in his satchel. "Well I think I'm starting to get a hang of that super mode" Sonic said when a piece of paper carried by the wind fluttered against his leg curious Sonic picked it up and looked at it. "What is it Sonic?" Tails ask Sonic grinned as he showed Tails the paper. "It's a flier for Robotnik's new casino he built, he calls it the Casino Night Zone and it's where we're headed next" Sonic said before running off having memorized the location mentioned on the flier Tails following behind him.

**Chapter 6 is done sorry it took so long to get it up everyone my two week break didn't go as planned and I ended up focusing on my other story more any I really don't have a questions for the cast this time so I guess until next chapter this is good bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**One little thing I'd like to make clear because I forgot to put it in the last chapter Dr. Robotnik didn't see Sonic go super as he would have to lean out of the Egg mobile and look down at Sonic to see and he was already there and wasn't watching the monitor so he didn't see Sonic go super at the start. Anyway I've started to ramble sorry if this doesn't make sense on the chapter**

**Chapter 7: Casino Night Zone**

Dear residents of Westside Island

I the brilliant Dr. Ivo Robotnik have taken over your Island as the first step in my conquest over the world and just to show you all that I am not a heartless man I will not only spare your meaningless lives and menial jobs I have decided to build the massive Casino Night Zone for you to waste all of your hard earned rings. And as your new overlord I hereby order you all to go there and enjoy my new casino.

Sincerely your new overlord Dr. Ivo Robotnik

Sonic and Tails arrived at the Casino Night Zone just as the sun set the two gazed at the massive cluster of casinos the bright neon lights making it seem almost like it was day-time. Sonic glanced around as they walked in at all the people. "Man I didn't think anyone would actually take that flier seriously," Sonic said shaking his head Tails nodded suddenly a robotic voice spoke over a loudspeaker. "**ATTENTION ALL SUBJECTS NONE OF YOU WILL BE LEAVING UNTIL DAWN AND TO MAKE SURE OF THAT" **A force field appeared around the Casino Night Zone Sonic ran up to it and spinballed into the force field only to bounce off harmlessly.** "THE FORCE FIELD WILL AUTOMATICALLY SHUT OFF AT DAWN IN THE MEANTIME ENJOY YOURSELFS AT THE CASINO NIGHT ZONE"** Tails ran up to him as he stood back up Sonic shook his head as he brushed himself off. "Well I don't think we'll be able to break through that and I doubt Robotnik will just turn it off and let everyone go at dawn so I suggest we find out where the machine that powers that thing is and break it" Sonic said Tails nodded the two walked off to go search for the force field generator and maybe to make some rings on the way.

Robotnik cackled gleefully Sonic may have been able to get out of his trap at the Aquatic Ruins but not even he could break through his force field and with his latest machine creating a permanent night around his casino no one was leaving and once someone runs out of rings his badniks take them to the mines and make them dig, with an army of slaves working around the clock he'd have that seventh Emerald in no time! "And even that pesky hedgehog will eventually run out of luck" Robotnik laughed congratulating himself on coming up with such a brilliant plan. Of course Robotnik was no fool he wouldn't trap himself in the Casino Night Zone he was far away safely overlooking the construction of his trump card. "Not even Sonic will be able to defeat this my most glorious creation!" Robotnik said triumphantly.

Sonic glanced up from his cards around the table aside from him there were six people at the table the robot dealer, Tails to his left and four other players. "Hey Sonic how do you play poker?" Tails asked in a whisper Sonic shrugged. "I have no idea" Sonic replied whispering Tails looked at him wide eyed. "Then why are you playing?" Tails asked in a panicked whisper Sonic grinned. "I dunno" Tails face-palmed at his brothers recklessness. A large hippo grabbed a couple chips and threw them into the pile in the center of the table. "Five thousand" The hippo said grinning a crocodile across from him grabbed a handful and threw them in the pile. "Ten thousand" The croc said grinning back at the hippo, a bulldog standing to the right of Sonic threw chips into the pile next. "Fifteen thousand" the bulldog said smirking. Sonic smiled nonchalantly before pushing all of his chips into the center much to Tails' dismay and drawing surprised looks from the other players. The last player a large tiger pushed all of his chips into the center after a second the croc pushed the last of his chips into the center the bulldog frowned and placed his cards face down on the table. "I fold," he said sighing in defeat the hippo did the same the tiger showed his hand having the four five six seven and eight of hearts the croc frowned and showed his hand two sixes and two threes everyone looked at Sonic who laid his hand down one card at a time. "Let's see now I got a guy with a beard, a girl, a guy without a beard, a ten and a one" Sonic said as he laid down the king, queen, jack and ace of diamonds the other players sighed in defeat and Sonic glanced around. "Is that good?"

Sonic and Tails walked off after Sonic collected his winnings and were currently wandering around looking for something else to play when Sonic stopped and grinned as he saw somebody through the crowd. Sonic quickly pushed through the crowd and grabbed the person by the shoulder the person whirled around suddenly and punched at Sonic's head narrowly missing as Sonic ducked the person blinked in surprise when he saw who he almost punched. "Sonic is that you?" the black and red armadillo asked in surprise Sonic chuckled. "Is this the way you greet your friends now Mighty?" Sonic ask chuckling Mighty chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry Sonic you startled me" Sonic chuckled and wrapped one arm around the armadillo's shoulders. "What are you doing here Mighty? Where's Ray?" Sonic asked as Tails caught up. "Well after our last adventure Ray and I traveled from place to place looking for a great place to settle maybe start a business. We arrived here yesterday and I've been looking for a job while Ray looked around for a good place to build a house, Ray really likes this place and I must admit it's pretty beautiful here" Mighty explained as they walked Sonic smirked. "Looking for a job huh that would explain why you're in a casino" Sonic said teasingly Mighty chuckled. "Actually I came here because Ray and I found one of Robotnik's fliers I came here to check it out so what the fat guy was up to when I walked in that barrier appeared" Mighty explained before looking at Sonic accusingly. "Which reminds me what exactly are you doing here?" Mighty asked Sonic grinned innocently. "Tails and I have been going around Westside Island thwarting Robotnik's crazy schemes since I got here right Tails?" Sonic said turning to Tails for back up Tails nodded nervously looking at Mighty who blinked in surprise. "Oh hey little guy I didn't notice you there" Mighty said smiling. "Hey Mighty let's find somewhere a little less crowded to talk" Sonic suggested Mighty nodded and the three started to make their way to the roof.

**Alright chapter seven is done! And if anyone is confused about me putting Mighty and Ray in it's because they were both in SegaSonic the hedgehog I don't plan on putting any characters from the comic's (Or Sonic the hedgehog SatAM) in the story unless they had a video game appearance (Aside from Sonic spinball) now before we move on I'd just like to make one thing clear before I forget Mighty and Ray have a brotherly relationship like Sonic and Tails do I just wanted to make that clear** **for anyone who was confused. Alright then one last thing before I begin work on the next chapter**

**It's time for questions with the cast! This time I have a question for Sonic**

**X: Sonic where did you get your biplane the Tornado?**

**Sonic: It was my uncles' he gave it to me before he died**

**X: Ah sorry to hear that you two must have been close**

**Sonic: Yeah he raised me I never knew my parents**

**X: I'm sorry anyway on a lighter note I'll begin work on chapter eight as soon as I can**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Casino Nightmare**

Sonic, Tails and Mighty slowly made their way across the large room towards the elevators when a loud crash made them stop and turn around. **"ATTENTION ALL WHO HAVE RUN OUT OF RINGS PLEASE COME WITH ME"** A robot said near the door Sonic gave a worried glance at Mighty who shrugged. A large crocodile stepped towards the robot. "And what if we don't?" The croc asked cracking his knuckles the robot turned to him.** "YOU ARE OUT OF RINGS" **The robot said grabbing the croc by the throat and lifting him off the floor the robot turned and carried the croc to the door and threw him out to two other robots the first one turned back to look at the crowd of people. After a second everyone who was out of rings hesitantly made their way to the door and followed the two robots. **"KEEP PLAYING"** The first one commanded obediently everyone went back to playing the games and chatting amongst themselves. Sonic and Mighty looked at each other. "We gotta find out where they're taking them"

"Agreed" The three quickly made their way to the door and out into the hallway the three followed the sounds of the crocodile struggling and the sound of the robots. The three stopped when they came to a turn Sonic carefully peeked around the corner before quickly pulling his head back turning to the other two Sonic motioned for them to be quiet. "They're right there" Sonic whispered Mighty nodded the three heard an elevator open and one of the robots spoke. **"TAKE THEM TWO THE MINES THEY"LL WORK OFF THEIR DEPT TO MASTER ROBOTNIK"** Sonic clenched his fist. _"So that's what his plan is force people to play his games and when they lose he forces them to work in some kind of mine we've got to shut this place down"_ Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts when Mighty grabbed his arm Sonic looked at Mighty confused. "They're coming" Mighty mouthed Sonic nodded and grabbed Tails' arm before retreating back down the hall. Mighty carefully opened a door and smiled upon seeing it was a small closet Mighty, Sonic and Tails quickly closed the door and waited for the robots to pass. Sonic carefully peeked out of the closet after the robots passed Sonic turned and motioned for Mighty and Tails to follow him. The three headed back to the elevator that the robots put the people without rings in. Sonic pressed the button to go down. "What do you think Robotnik needs a mine for?" Mighty asked as he leaned against the wall of the elevator Sonic shrugged. "For all we know he doesn't and is just making them work in a mine for the heck of it," Sonic said Mighty frowned but nodded.

Sonic and Mighty stepped out of the elevator expecting a fight Sonic looked around warily they were in a large underground room two tunnels on either side heading in opposite directions. "Hey Sonic which tunnel do we take?" Mighty asked uncertainly Sonic frowned as he looked from one to the other. "You and Tails go that way I'll head this way" Sonic said Mighty shook his head. "We should stick together"

"There isn't time Mighty! Just promise me you'll make sure nothing happens to Tails" Sonic said as he began backing towards one of the tunnels Mighty bit his lip uncertainly before giving in and nodding. "Alright take care of yourself Sonic" Mighty said before walking to the other tunnel Tails looked at Sonic who smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine little bro," Sonic said patting the satchel at his side Tails nodded and followed after Mighty. Sonic started running down the tunnel an uneasy feeling in his stomach Sonic brushed it aside and continued down the tunnel.

Robotnik stroked his mustache thoughtfully he just received word that three intruders got inside the tunnels underneath Casino Night Zone. Two were definitely Sonic and his little friend but the third he had no idea of who it could be luckily they had split up to explore the tunnels that would make it easier to eliminate them, unfortunately he'd have to wait until one of the groups engaged his robots to find out which tunnel Sonic went down. Which would give them time and time wasn't on Robotnik's side the construction of his trump card was behind schedule the last thing he needed was Sonic to arrive before he was ready.

Sonic stopped as he caught sight of a large group of badniks patrolling the tunnel. "I highly doubt this is where they took the prisoners which means this is probably that force fields generator" Sonic said smirking the badniks had noticed him and some had already began to head towards him but that was fine he always preferred to destroy every badnik he came across stealth was never one of his strong suits. Sonic charged towards the badniks and spindashed through the first couple of badniks and jumped over another and landed on a badnik smashing its head in Sonic jumped off of it and landed a few feet away. Sonic smashing the head in caused metal to smash against the badnik's energy core crushing it between the metal and the armor designed to protect the core causing the core to destabilize and erupt. The badnik exploded destroying the badniks surrounding it starting a chain reaction that destroyed the crowd of badniks. Sonic smirked as he looked at the burning remains of the robots.

Robotnik smirked Sonic was by himself heading towards his force field generator which meant his little buddy and the unknown person where heading towards the prisoner transport system. Robotnik pressed a button on the control panel Sonic would soon learn what happens to those who cross him.

Sonic looked around the uneasy feeling returning, all the badniks were retreating back into an adjacent room that closed as soon as all the badniks entered. Sonic walked towards the generator warily when suddenly a shot rang out and a laser hit the ground right in front of Sonic who turned around. A human sized egg shaped robot stood several feet away from Sonic and resembled Robotnik its chest looked like Robotnik's shirt it had thin metal arms and legs and its hand's had gloves covering them in one hand it held a strange looking gun that was still smoking the gun had a cable running to the robot's back where a large jetpack was fastened. Sonic looked at the robot in disgust. "Man you're really ugly" Sonic said the robot responded by firing off several lasers Sonic dodged the lasers and ran at the robot which took off before Sonic could get to it the robot the started rapidly firing lasers at Sonic.

Mighty and Tails ran crept through the tunnel they could already hear the prisoners and the robots Mighty motioned for Tails to be quiet and quickly peeked around the corner before turning back to Tails. "They're right there loading the prisoners onto several trains there's to many badniks to attack them directly we're going to need some kind of distraction" Mighty whispered Tails nodded. "I can do it" Tails suggested Mighty bit his lip. "I don't know I promised Sonic I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"Don't worry the badniks won't be looking up" Tails said Mighty looked at Tails questioningly Tails spun his tails rapidly and took off into the air Mighty watched dumbfounded as Tails flew up into the supports at the ceiling of the tunnel and crept along over the trains. "Alright now I'm jealous" Mighty mumbled to himself. Tails crept along the support beams until he was above a large group of badniks Tails quickly set to work sabotaging the beam when he finished Tails quickly got onto a different beam. The beam Tails sabotaged groaned and fell crushing the group of badniks the rest of the badniks and the prisoners looked up in surprise Tails quickly got onto a beam above another group of badniks and repeated the process the beam groaned and fell before Tails could get onto another beam. Tails quickly spun his tails catching himself mid fall Tails flew back up onto the support beams and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one I think that should thin their ranks enough for Mighty to fight them" Tails mumbled to himself the rest of the support beams groaned causing Tails to wince. "Besides I don't think I can sabotage another support beam without causing the roof to cave in" Tails said. Mighty whistled in admiration. "I got to hand it to the kid he sure thinks fast" Mighty mumbled grinning. "Well my turn now time to get to work" Mighty said before charging into the room catching the badniks off guard.

Sonic dodged another laser and ran towards the Egg-robo alongside the wall Sonic ran sideways up the wall and jumped off the wall and spinballed into the robot and slammed it into the ground Sonic landed on his feet and smirked as the robot got up a dent in its chest. The robot shot at Sonic repeatedly Sonic dodged the lasers as he ran towards the generator turning away at the last second causing a couple lasers to hit the generator causing it to malfunction and explode. Sonic stopped next to the robot that was staring at the smoldering remains of the generator. "Uh oh I don't think Robotnik is going to be very happy that you broke his toy" Sonic said mockingly the robot turned to him and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. The support beams groaned and part of the roof caved in causing the two to look at each other then the roof Sonic kicked the robot with both feet catching it off guard causing it to let go Sonic took off the second his feet touched the ground the robot flew after him. Sonic dodged lasers as he ran the roof crumbling behind him and the robot.

The badniks hurried to get the last of the prisoners on the trains as Mighty fought his way through the crowd of badniks trying to slow him down. Tails dropped down and landed on a badnik sending it to the ground Tails spindashed through a badnik resulting in a chain reaction that destroyed three other badniks. Sonic ran into the room at full speed Sonic dropped into a spindash and tore through several badniks before turning back to stare down the Egg-robo the badniks surrounded Sonic making a half circle around him the Egg-robo looked around its gaze stopped when it fell on Tails. The robot flew towards Tails Sonic started after it but was tackled to the ground by the badniks Tails noticed the robot flying towards him to late as the robot grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground Mighty ran towards the robot but it saw him coming and blasted him Mighty slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. Sonic and Mighty watched helplessly as the Egg-robo flew to the last train as it left Tails in its grasp the robot blasted the support beams causing the roof to start collapsing Sonic spindashed destroying the badniks that held him but a section of the roof landed on him knocking him out Mighty ran to Sonic and lifted the rubble of off him as the tunnel collapsed.

**And on that unsettling note lets get to Q&A for the cast.**

"**X: Sonic why do you always destroy Robotnik's machines instead of trying to find a way to turn them off?**

**Sonic: Are you kidding me!? I don't have time for this I have to rescue Tails!**

**X: The sooner you answer the sooner I can write the next chapter**

**Sonic: GRR Fine! I break them because trying to find a way to turn them off is a waste of time like what you're doing right now!**

**X: Alright that's all we have time for please if you have a question for the cast be sure to leave it in a review or PM me**


End file.
